


A matter of love

by Improbabilityy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft is an amazing human being and he really deserves someone who cares for him, Mycroft loves Sherlock more than anyone, im hurt but at the same time I love them more than anything, ive literally binge watched Sherlock bbc again, love between brothers, my feelings after series 4, that’s a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improbabilityy/pseuds/Improbabilityy
Summary: Everyone always talk about how Sherlock loves John and John loves Sherlock but no one talks about how dearly Mycroft fucking loves Sherlock so here it is.It’s short so if you mind reading, im sure it’s worth it (because im sure you want to be sad after reading sad stuff about Sherlock and I don’t blame you)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A matter of love

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i wrote that because I just finished watching Sherlock(again) but this time I’m feeling really sad and quite nostalgic so this is it. This is the Mycroft part no one really cares about but I’m delivering it to you because Mycroft Holmes, more than being underrated is not enough appreciated. And yes, it’s unforgivable.  
> Also, this is a really short bit. Literally just a thought.

Brother mine.

It’s how he used to call Sherlock. But it wasn’t his brother his anymore, was he?

Sherlock seemed to have a special bond, a special something with John Watson.

Mycroft never quite understood it, actually. To his mind, John was nothing but ordinary. A nice little human. With feelings and people that he cared about.

But to be fair, Mycroft cared about one person as well. He cared about Sherlock. Dearly. People tend to call him the “Ice man” but it never been quite true. Mycroft has a heart. He just knew that caring was never an advantage and he was right.

People loved people. They lost people, they cared and they were hurt so what was the point. Why would they hurt themselves so much? Why would they bother?

People were boring. And predictable. And weak.

But Mycroft Holmes could not avoid being just that with Sherlock. He loved him, that’s all.

Even though he always knew Sherlock would always choose John over him. Even before The Final Problem, he knew it. That would be his best friend, his confident, the person Sherlock loved the most on earth had to be John Watson.

But it was good. Mycroft was fine with that. Now, Sherlock has someone else to rely on. He had someone else for whom he counted, someone that truly loved Sherlock and even if Mycroft was not the first in Sherlock’s heart, he was the first who shared his life.

He would always be there for his little brother.

Brother mine.


End file.
